A Spanking at StMarks
by Hope4faith
Summary: Sirius, finds out something interessting about what Remus did for a job after he was imprisoned...and it wasn't what he expected.


A Spanking at St. Marks

_Sirius was glad to be out of Azkaban again, and reunited with his Remus. They were moving the boxes, which had cluttered up Remus' bedroom for years, out and up into the attic. One of them suddenly split and the contents emptied itself all over the floor. Sirius bend down quickly to pick them up. As he lifted one of the VHS tapes up he stared in shock. It was most definitely a film of the adult nature and right on the front cover smiling shyly and coyly into the camera was no other then…._

"_Oh Sirius! What are you doing?"_

"_What is this Remus?" Sirius held up the VHS for Remus to see. This set Remus into furious blushes._

"_Sirius, it's not like you think."_

_  
"Porn Remus? You acted in PORN????" Remus blushed even more furiously._

"_I'll tell you the story Sirius, but promise not to laugh." Sirius nodded and sat down on a step._

"_Tell away." _

……………………………

Remus sighed, for about the twentieth time that day. His life was pretty much…shit, yeah that was the word to describe it, or to quote Blackadder "his path was strewn with cowpats from the devils own satanic herd." He was depressed…it was now nearly half a year after Lily and James' death and Sirius' arrest and once again, like so often in his life he was alone. That wasn't the worst thing though, he had been kicked out of his flat, lost his job and was now currently sitting in a corner of a shady looking pub just to keep out of the rain.

He sighed again. Finding a job in the first place had been hard enough, the ministry did everything to stop him from getting one, due to being a werewolf. No wonder so many werewolves turned into criminals, they didn't have much of a chance. Remus pushed a strand of golden hair out of his eyes and sipped the rather watery tea which he had ordered. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the well dressed man approach his table until he touched his shoulder.

"Excuse me." Remus jumped.

"Yes."

"May I sit down? I have an offer I would like to expand on to you."

"An offer? What kind of offer?" Remus gave the man a wary glance. He looked normal.

"A job offer." Remus was curious now.

"Alright, sit down." The man smiled and sat down opposite to Remus.

"My name is John Callahan. I'm a producer and I would like you to act in my next film, you're perfect for the role." Remus gave him an incredulous look.

"Me?"

"Yes you. You're just cute and innocent, exactly what I need. How old are you?"

"23"

"Really I would have judged you at about 19." Remus wasn't sure whether he should be offended or charmed. "I would pay you well." The man wrote a number down on a piece of paper and slit it over to Remus. Who thought he was going to die of a heart attack when he read the sum.

"You're not serious."

"I'm very serious. But if you don't want the job….."

"I do. I'm Remus Lupin." The man smiled. He pulled a couple pieces of paper out of his leather case.

"Just sign down here Mr. Lupin and we have it all settled." Remus took the pen and signed without further hesitation.

"_You signed it without reading it?"_

"_I was desperate Sirius. I didn't have any money. Shush now or I'll stop telling you the story."_

"_Ok, I be good."_

"Good, now Mr. Lupin, I shall see you tomorrow. 31A Maple Street at 10 am." Remus nodded and smiled.

"Yes. Thank you Mr. Callahan. I shall see you then." The man said his goodbyes and left Remus smiling and drinking the rest of his tea.

The next day found Remus in the "production rooms" of John Callahan and wishing that he had read the contract first before signing it. He was in a porn studio; there was no way around it. Men walking around naked and a few women touching up certain parts of their anatomy. Remus could feel himself blushing furiously.

"You can't be seriously expecting me to do this."

"You signed the contract. You'll be perfect. Now please dress in your costume, you'll have to take it off later on in the film." With that John Callahan pressed the school uniform into Remus' arms. Resigning himself to his fate. He was dressed and ready and felt his feet drag him into the "classroom". Schoolboy porn wasn't what he had dreamt off. He slid into his chair between all the other boys and listened to their "teacher" droning on. Soon his mind began to wander and all he heard was the monotonous voice of the teacher in the background. A sudden slam of a stick on his desk made Remus jump.

"Samuel Forrester." Remus looked up at his teacher. "Not paying attention again in my lesson. You will stay behind and receive your punishment after class."

"Yes sir." Class progressed fast from then on. The others left and Remus stayed sitting at his desk.

"Mr. Forrester come to the front." Remus stood up and walked to the front. "Turn around and drop your trousers."

"What?!"

"You behave like a child in my lesson, I shall punish you like a child. Now drop your trousers or I shall pull them down." Reluctantly he pulled down his trousers and turned around. "Lean against the desk." He did as he was told. When the first spank fell, Remus gasped. Soon they were coming in a rhythm that pushed Remus forwards against the desk. To Remus' utter horror, he started to feel aroused. He was really starting to feel aroused by being spanked. When it stopped Remus was flushed and breathing hard. "I hope you learned your lesson." A groan escaped Remus, he was so aroused. "What's this?" He was turned around. "You dirty boy. Did that arouse you Samuel? Did being spanked arouse you?"

"N…No sir." The "teacher" reached down and touched his hard cock. Remus groaned.

"I think it did. You're a very dirty boy." A chair was pulled up and the teacher (who's name was Jamie Harrison) sat down on it. "Strip." He did as he was told, soon standing in front of the raking eyes of his teacher. "Nice. Lie across my lap." He did, and once again the hand descended on his backside, this time his cock rubbed against the man's leg. He moaned, it was just so utterly arousing, his cock was dripping and then a finger was slipped into his….

_Remus moaned at the memory, but then squeaked as he as unceremoniously grabbed by Sirius and had his trousers pulled off._

"_You like being spanked Remus?"_

"_Oh god yes Sirius." The hand descended on his bottom again and again. He moaned. Oh this was much better then the memory. It was Sirius doing it. And Sirius was able to live out one of his biggest fantasies. Soon they had found a rhythm, Remus' lifting his bottom to meet each of Sirius' spanks and then pushing down again to rub his dripping cock against Sirius leg. Sirius slipped a couple of fingers into Remus' bottom. He was still quite slick from their activities that morning. After more spanking Sirius couldn't take it any longer, he lifted Remus up and pushed him against the wall, squeezing the red glowing globes with one hand and releasing himself with the others he growled,_

"_Bloody tempting werewolf you." And then he pushed in._

_The basked in the aftermath of their coupling, with Remus cuddled up against Sirius on the floor._

"_We didn't finish tidying up."_

"_No we didn't Remus. But it was worth it, saucy minx." Sirius reached over and picked up another of the VHS' he had dropped. "Kitchen Antics?" Sirius smirked. "Maybe I should hear the story of this porn film too." And with Remus protesting, Sirius carried him downstairs to view the second of his many discoveries of Remus' ever so interesting time without him._


End file.
